Second Chance, Second Earth
by Singerdiva01
Summary: Laura wakes up on the Resurrection Ship after she 'dies' in the Raptor. She knows telling Bill will kill him but circumstances leave her no other choice. Written for the LJ BSG Kink prompt, 'Laura was downloaded into a new body after her death and she was afraid of how Bill would react.'
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she registered was the cold. Her body was submerged in some freezing liquid and despite the strangeness of the situation she had to fight off a fit of giggles at the first thought that popped into her head.

_Leave it to me to make it to the Shore and fall in._

"Open your eyes, Laura. It's alright."

The voice was muffled - some of the cold liquid seemed to have gotten into her ears - but it was unmistakably that of Ellen Tigh.

Her eyes flew open.

Ellen smiled down at her and moved to smooth a stick stand of hair back from her face. She sat up quickly, sloshing the liquid which she now realized had the consistency of hair gel, and pulled back as far as she could from the other woman.

"What the hell is going on, Ellen?"

Laura gasped at her own voice, strong and full. She hadn't sounded like that in months. She instinctively raised a hand to her left breast and found the skin there smooth, no sign of the lump that had grown to the size of a kiwi. The pain it should have caused to touch the spot was conspicuously absent.

Ellen cackled as she watched Laura touch her body and absorb her surroundings.

"It never occurred to you that you were one of us, sister?"

Laura's eyes darted around the room as her breathing quickened. She recognized the soft red light of the baseship immediately.

"No. No. It's impossible. I can't be a Cylon. I had cancer. I'm dead. I died so the people could live on Earth. I'm _not_ a Cylon."

A wicked smile quirked at Ellen's lips.

"Ah, semantics, Laura. Now, come on, let's get you out of here before you catch a chill."

Laura's whole body shook as she allowed Ellen to help her from the tub and hand her a towel. Her mind was spinning and she didn't even pause to be embarrassed at the way Ellen's eyes raked up and down her naked body.

"I want to know what's happening right this second, Ellen," she demanded, her tone presidential even as the other woman gently removed the towel and lifted her arms to encase her in a soft white robe.

Once she was dressed Ellen turned her shoulders so she could look her directly in the eyes.

"Hera's blood effectively made you half Cylon. Your biology was affected enough to make it possible for me to manufacture a new body for your resurrection," she said calmly, a note of pride in her voice.

"No," Laura whispered. She immediately thought of all of the decisions she'd made since she was 'cured' with Hera's blood. She'd been a Cylon agent all this time; how much damage had she done without even knowing it?

"You're the same Laura Roslin you've always been, Madame President," Ellen reassured, as if she could read her thoughts. "This is something Saul and I wanted to do for you, a gift of sorts for forging a peace between our peoples."

Laura shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't possible. It wasn't fair.

"Think about it this way, Laura. Imagine how happy Bill will be to have another chance with you, without the fleet or the cancer getting in the way."

Without thinking Laura raised her hand and slapped Ellen across her pretty cheek. The other woman stumbled backwards, biting off a curse, as Laura let out a strangled cry.

"Don't you ever mention him to me. Ever. This would kill Bill Adama. I won't let you use me to make him suffer any more," she spat out before collapsing to the floor, sobs wracking her body.

She hardly registered when another Cylon, one of the Six models, finally came to her side and lifted her like she weighed nothing to carry her to a small room and place her on a bed.

All she could think as sleep finally claimed her was that she lived, the man she loved lived, and she could never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You may be half Cylon but you still have to eat, Laura."

She heard Ellen Tigh's voice and the slam of the hatch but refused to turn to look at her. She hadn't seen her since the day she slapped her. She didn't know how long ago that had been but other models had come in the meantime, Sixes and Eights and even a Two, with trays of food and comforting words. She'd only spoken to ask each one of them to put her out an airlock. So far her requests had been denied.

Ellen rounded the bed and crouched down near Laura's face.

"I'm sorry, Laura," she said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. As hard as it might be to believe I really thought I was doing you a favor."

Laura snorted into the pillow but didn't turn her head.

"Laura, I need you to look at me."

"No." She flopped onto her other side.

"It's about Bill."

Laura's body tensed.

"I told you never to speak his name to me again," she said sharply.

"Open your eyes, Laura. Please. If you really love him, open your eyes."

She hesitated for a moment before opening her eyes. When she did the room had transformed into the lush landscape she'd glimpsed moments before the world went black and she woke up in the frakking tub of goo. The sun beat down so harshly she could immediately feel it burning her fair skin.

She gasped when she caught sight of Bill stumbling from the Raptor and falling roughly to the ground. His face and arms were sunburned and he looked thinner than she'd ever seen him.

"Bill," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she watched him slowly lever his body back up and, with obvious effort, make his way the few feet to a pile of rocks nearby. He collapsed down beside it and buried his face in his hands.

"Laura, he's given up. He's decided he can't live without you and he's just waiting up there on that mountain to die."

Laura cried harder, forcing her eyes shut against the damning evidence that what Ellen said was true. Bill was going to die and she wouldn't be there on the Shore to meet him.

"You can save him, Laura. You can go down there and you can nurse him back to health and help him build that cabin Saul says he was always going on about."

Laura shook her head even as she continued to sob.

"No. _That_ will kill him. To know he led the fleet with a Cylon. Know he fell in love with one. To do that to him would be more cruel than anything. I won't do that to him."

Ellen tutted and laid a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"He led the fleet with Saul. Loved him too. And he accepted he was a Cylon. Why deprive him, why deprive yourself, of a second chance?"

Laura opened her eyes again and saw Bill struggling to get up and failing before he collapsed back to the ground, his head lolling to the side as his eyes fluttered shut.

Her chest tightened painfully.

"Take me to him."


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke it was dark and the night air was cool but for a familiar warmth at her back. She realized he'd somehow moved them so rested against her chest and his arms were around her waist.

And his erection was very pointedly poking into her thigh.

Her eyes widened and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

Leave it to Bill Adama to try to kill himself, think she was a hallucination, and still get a hard on.

She stayed still for a moment, weighing her options. The logical, rational part of her knew she should wake him and confess to everything. Allow him to reject her as she almost surely knew he would.

The other part of her, the part that sensed the wetness pooling between her legs at the very thought of making love to Bill Adama in a body not weakened from cancer and numbed under a haze of drugs, was winning out. She snaked a hand behind her back and nudged his erection but pulled back guiltily when Bill groaned in his sleep.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, capturing her hand and putting it back. She shrugged and stroked him pointedly until he was fully hard. She turned in his embrace and started to unbutton his fatigue pants.

He opened his eyes and caught her gaze, a loopy, still reverent smile on his face.

"Is this alright?"

His brow furrowed in confusion, as if he was trying to figure out why his hallucination was asking for consent. She moved to pull away but he held her in place with one arm while he took over pushing down his pants and boxers with his other hand.

His erection bobbed free and Laura found herself being lifted as if he was going to place her on top of him. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "just a second," as she wiggled out of her Cylon provided underwear.

Of course Bill wouldn't think his hallucination would be wearing panties.

Once she was free Laura straddled him on her own, letting her wetness touch his cock for a second but holding herself up on her elbows so she could kiss him soundly.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes as he groaned into her mouth and pushed down on her hips so he could enter her. She let out a gasp at the uncharacteristic roughness with which he sheathed himself inside but she was wet, so wet, and she felt only a moment of pain before she sighed with pleasure at the sensation of being filled.

"So beautiful, Laura," he said as he started to thrust, harder than he'd ever done before. Their eyes met and Laura gasped at the tears she saw glistening in his. A chill went through her body and she came back to herself, realizing with a sharp pang of guilt what she was doing.

"Bill," she started, her voice slightly panicked, "Bill, honey…" She trailed off as she felt his body trembling as his strokes became uneven. He emptied himself inside of her before she could stop him, her name on his lips.

"Laura, gods, I'm sorry Laura," he whispered mournfully, looking off in the direction of the pile of rocks with a despairing look on his face.

She wanted to shake him and then kiss him until he realized she was real, right there in his arms. She started to just do it, frak all the consequences to hell, but his eyes were fluttering shut again before she could screw up the courage.

She sat still for a moment, watching him sleep, before realizing he was still soft inside her. She carefully lifted herself off of him and used her panties to wipe them both clean. She pulled his boxers back up as best as she could without waking him and settled back to watch him sleep.

"I'll tell him in the morning," she vowed quietly to the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he registered was the uncomfortable warmth. It felt like something heavy was lying on his chest, making the heat of the frakking planet even more unbearable.

He opened his eyes to see bright red hair spread across his upper body. He smiled sadly as he remembered his dream from the night before. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamt of frakking Laura on Earth. It wasn't even the first time he'd woken to find himself covered in cum, his pants around his ankles.

It was, however, the first time he hallucinated waking up with her still on top of him. Some part of his brain, the part he figured was still working, told him this was a sign he was one step closer to death but he couldn't force himself to feel anything but happiness at that fact. He hadn't believed in the Shore before but now, now that it was his only chance to see Laura again, he found himself eager to find out if it was real once and for all.

He grunted and lifted himself up. His hallucinations had never been heavy before and he expected his beautiful goddess to vanish as soon as he sat up.

Instead, she tumbled down into his lap and yelped.

His eyes widened and he quickly struggled to his feet, sending the very solid seeming redhead crashing to the dusty ground. He stumbled over his pants, still at his ankles, but quickly pulled them back up, never taking his eyes off Laura.

"Ouch! Gods damn it, Bill," she said as she sat up and rubbed her head wearily.

He closed his eyes and opened them again. She was still there looking at him with a frightened expression on her face. He closed them again and rubbed his lids.

"It's just a dream, Old Man," he muttered, "just a dream."

"Bill?"

It was Laura's voice, unsure but still stronger than he'd heard it in months.

"Bill, please open your eyes and look at me," she pleaded softly.

His eyes flew open and he took in the sight in front of him. It was Laura but Laura as she'd been that day on New Caprica, right down to the red dress. He'd dreamt of this, too, but now she looked wrinkled, as if she'd really spent the night on the ground with him.

"Am I dead?"

The Laura vision shook her head and made her way to him slowly. She reached up to touch his face but he pulled back, panic coursing through his body.

"You're not dead, Bill," she reassured.

"But you are. You died. You're just a dream. My dream. And I really want to wake up now," he said, willing his brain to obey the order.

"Yes, I did die," she said carefully as she reached for his hand.

"Don't touch me," he growled, pulling away. "What the hell is this? A cruel trick? Tell me what's going on right this second."

Laura, or this thing that looked like Laura, looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Bill, please. I know this is hard. It was hard for me too. Just hear me out and if you want me to leave you alone afterward I'll understand."

Bill closed his eyes again as his mind spun. When he opened them and she was still there, giving him that look he'd never been able to refuse, he nodded.

"After I died I woke up. On a resurrection ship with Ellen Tigh."

He took in the entire meaning of that statement and unconsciously took another step back.

"You're a Cylon? The president of the Twelve Colonies, the dying leader, _my_ Laura was a frakking Cylon?"

Now the tears fell freely from her green eyes and he was surprised at the sudden urge to step forward and wipe them away. He stood rooted in place and when she spoke again her voice was shaky.

"Not exactly. I mean, I haven't always been. Hera's blood did something and Ellen frakking Tigh decided to use me as a science experiment. She made this new body and when I died...I woke up like this," she said, gesturing down at her unnaturally healthy frame.

Bill felt like he might throw up. He sat down ungracefully on the ground and put his head in his hands. When he looked up again the woman claiming to be Laura, the beautiful thing that looked so much like the woman he loved, was standing over him.

"Let me get this straight. You're Laura Roslin and you died but because you had Cylon blood my XO's wife decided to take it upon herself to give you a new body? As some sort of, what, gift for your service to humanity and the Cylons?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Bill, but…"

He cut her off with a harsh laugh.

"Actually, it sounds exactly like Ellen Tigh."

Laura giggled and he felt something, that part of him that died when he put her in the ground and covered her with dirt, wake up.

He stood as fast as his aging body would let him and threw his arms around her, drawing a surprised gasp.

"Laura? You're really here?" he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back. He could feel her body trembling and he expected her sobs before he even heard them.

"I'm here, Bill. I didn't want to do this to you, was determined to kill myself up on that ship so you'd never have to know but then you were dying," she cried into his shoulder. "You were going to frakking kill yourself and I couldn't do it. I couldn't just let you die, Bill."

"Oh, Laura," he said, his own voice cracking as pulled back to cup her chin in his hand. He hesitated for only a moment before kissing her hard. She kissed him back hungrily and he could discern her tears mingling with her familiar taste.

They kissed for a long time before the need for oxygen pulled them apart. She leaned into him and nestled her head under his chin.

"What do we do now, Bill?"

He paused. He really had been planning on letting himself die. He had no future without her and no that she was by his side he realized, for the first time in his life, he didn't have a contingency plan. Even so, he knew one thing he wanted to do for sure.

"I bet I wasn't a very good lover when you came down here and took advantage of me last night, huh?"

She looked up guiltily.

"I'm sorry about that, Bill. I didn't mean…"

He cut her off.

"The first thing on the agenda is to frak you until you beg for mercy," he said, taking a chance to rub each of his thumbs across her nipples. When they peaked immediately and she let out a groan instead of a cry of pain he felt himself harden at the idea of making good on the promise to frak her like he'd never been able to before.

She leaned her head back and he kissed her neck, stopping to suckle at her pulse point.

"And what's next on the agenda, Admiral?" She was almost purring with anticipation.

"After I'm done with you I'm going to find and kiss Ellen Tigh."

Her giggles faded as he found her mouth again and set about the business of taking advantage of his second chance on second Earth.


End file.
